This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
It can be challenging to form displays for electronic devices. Displays such as liquid crystal displays typically include a backlight unit that generates light for the display.
Light is commonly emitted into a light guide plate in the backlight unit and exits the light guide plate into a display module such as a liquid crystal display module. However, if care is not taken, light that exits the light guide plate can sometimes be reflected back toward the light guide plate. This type of reflected light can cause unwanted light leakage from the display, thereby reducing the efficiency of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.